


The Lunatics Have Taken Over the Asylum

by JoJo



Category: Planet of the Apes (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/JoJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Earth, Jim, but not as we know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lunatics Have Taken Over the Asylum

[The Lunatics Have Taken Over the Asylum](https://vimeo.com/161103842) from [Solosundance](https://vimeo.com/user7178297) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Music: The Lunatics Have Taken Over the Asylum by The Funboy Three which got to no. 20 in the UK charts in 1981 and was on their eponymous 1982 album.


End file.
